Mentiras Que Cambian Vidas
by Bella-Jaze
Summary: Ella llevaba una vida casi perfecta; tenía unos padres maravillosos que la amaban, una pequeña que era la luz de su vida y un gran trabajo, para cualquiera que la viera, ella sería una mujer con una vida perfecta. Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas; ella tenía un anhelo, el amor, ella amaba a su primo locamente, pero aquello no podía ser ¿O sí?
1. Chapter 1

**Mentiras Que Cambian Vidas**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, y solo juego con ellos, pero la trama es completa y totalmente de mi autoría. Por favor, digan no al plagio.

**Prologo: Mentiras Piadosas**

Año 1989-Madrid, España

Una mujer menuda y de cabellos cafés, casi rubios, caminaba por las calles de Madrid con un pequeño bulto rosa en brazos, la poca gente que aun vagaba por esas calles la miraban perplejos, ¿Cómo una madre podía andar paseando a su bebé a las dos de la mañana en pleno Septiembre? Nadie en sus cinco sentidos lo aria.

La mujer de extrañas vestimentas y con el bebé recién nacido en brazos, pensaba en qué hacer con su pequeña hija, no tenía elección, sabía que si regresaba a su casa con ella, su padre no dudaría en dejar morir a la pequeña, y ella no quería ver a su hija muerta, la amaba demasiado como para dejarla morir, lo único que podría hacer seria abandonarla en alguna casa, con la esperanza de que alguna persona buena la encontrase y la acogiera. De manera que acudió al barrio más cercano de donde estaba, caminó algunas calles y encontró una pequeña casa en la que se escuchaba música, un vals para ser exactos, había luz y se escuchaban pequeñas risas, la joven mujer decidió que sería la mejor opción si no quería que su hija muriera de frio, esperando a que llegara la mañana y con ella, saliera el dueño de la casa y la encontrase en la puerta.

La joven se acercó cautelosa a la puerta de la casa, tomó a su pequeña hija y depositó tiernos besos en su carita, sacó de su bolso un collar y lo coloco en la manita del bebé; esta sería la cosa más difícil que tendría que hacer en su vida sin duda alguna. Y con todo el dolor que sentía su corazón, dejo a la niña en el suelo, cuidando de que su cuerpo estuviese al menos protegido del frio piso, y llamó a la puerta; de inmediato se escuchó que la música paró, volvió a tocar y corrió, se escabullo entre los arbustos que rodeaban la entrada al jardín, con lágrimas en los ojos vio como la puerta se abría y una mujer de delicadas facciones miraba sorprendida a la bebé que yacía en el suelo, la mujer la tomó en brazos y la acuno con suma delicadeza. Solo eso bastó para que la joven comprendiera que su pequeña tendría a alguien que cuidara de ella, y no queriendo arrepentirse, se levantó de su escondite, y hecho a correr, escucho como la señora que tenía ahora a su hija la llamaba, pero ella no paró, sabía que si tan solo volteaba la vista, correría a arrancar de aquellos brazos desconocidos a su hija y se la llevaría consigo, así eso significara la muerte de ambas.

Por otra parte, dentro de una pequeña casa, se encontraba una pareja, ambos disfrutando de su ultimo día en aquella casa y en aquel país, pues recién ese 13 de Septiembre concluía su muy alargada luna de miel, pues hacia once meses se habían casado, y el siguiente día debían regresar. Aquel día, habían acudido al teatro, a visitar los lugares que más les habían gustado, y a terminar los pendientes de la empresa familiar que los habían retenido en España todo ese tiempo. Ya por la noche habían colocado música, primero fue una balada, después un blues, y ya entrada la noche colocaron su música favorita, el vals; bailaron por horas, habían perdido la noción del tiempo, pero el sonido del timbre los regresó al mundo real, vieron la hora, 2:30 a.m. marcaba el reloj frente a ellos, situado por encima de la chimenea; ¿Quién sería a esas horas?, la mujer indicó a su esposo que apagara la música y fuera a la recamara a descansar, ella atendería a quien fuese. Su esposo asintió, y se escuchó nuevamente el timbre, la mujer se encaminó a la puerta, y al abrirla no vio a nadie, pero un pequeño sonido, hizo que su vista se posará en el pequeño bulto a sus pies, ¡un bebé estaba en su puerta! _¿Quién sería la persona que abandono a tan linda criatura?_, pensó la mujer, levantó al bebé y con una ternura infinita lo acuno, era una niña, estaba dormidita pero con la piel un poco fría, ¡y como no iba a estarlo! Su cobija apenas tapaba lo necesario y solo vestía un pequeño pañal de tela. Miro a su alrededor y vio como una joven salía de entre los arbustos del jardín y corría, trato de detenerla, le gritó, pero esta no se detuvo, ella seguramente había abandonado a la nena entre sus brazos. Pero ella no la dejaría sola, la acababa de conocer, y ya la sentía suya, su pequeña hija.

La mujer entró a la casa y se dirigió a la sala, junto a la chimenea; su esposo iba saliendo del baño, y al escuchar la puerta cerrarse le habló.

-¿Quién era cariño?- preguntó con voz somnolienta

-¡Eleazar! ¡Ven pronto!- apuró la mujer, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala

-¿Qué ocurre Carmen?- preguntó alarmado

-¡Mira!- Carmen sostuvo a la niña de manera que su esposo pudiera verla, y en ese momento la nena parpadeó, dejando ver por un instante sus hermosos ojos azul verdosos, _¡La perfecta combinación de los ojos de Eleazar y los míos!_ Pensó Carmen.

-¿De dónde ha salido esta preciosura?- preguntó Eleazar intrigado

-La han abandonado, intente detener a la joven, pero ella nunca me hizo el menor caso- explicó la mujer

-¿Qué aremos con ella?- cuestionó el marido

-Podríamos decir que es nuestra, a fin de cuentas hemos estado once meses aquí y no he ido mucho a la empresa últimamente, seria creíble ¿no crees?- dijo ella entusiasmada

-No me parece conveniente que su vida se base en una mentira- comentó Eleazar

-Yo creo que Bellita llego a nuestras vidas por algo ¿no lo crees?-

-¿Bellita?-Preguntó confundido Eleazar

-Quiero que se llame Isabella, como tu madre- Carmen ya se había encariñado con la niña, y eso no era bueno desde el punto de vista de Eleazar

-Pero cariño, aun no decidimos que hacer con ella, sería mejor entregarla a servicios sociales, y ver si podemos adoptarla- Eleazar trató de persuadirla para que no cometiera una locura

-Pero nos pondrán mil y un pretextos para adoptarla, ¿Por qué no vamos con Jenks? Él nos debe muchos favores y creo que es momento de cobrarlos- Carmen estaba decidida, Isabella seria su hija de ahora en adelante.

-Cariño, ¿Te das cuenta de que estaríamos mintiendo? Yo sé que quieres tener un bebé, podemos intentarlo, pero hagamos las cosas bien-

-Yo no quiero un bebé, yo quiero a este bebé, y con o sin tu ayuda, ella será mi hija legalmente-

-No- Eleazar ya no podía contradecir a su esposa, la vio tan decidida que pensó que tal vez quedarse con la niña fuera buena idea- Te ayudaré, anda ve a acostarte, saldré por algo de fórmula para bebé y pañales, ya mañana compraremos lo que falte- sentencio Eleazar

-¡Gracias cariño! Ella será la mejor de las hijas, ya lo verás-

Carmen se levantó del sofá y con el bebé aun en sus brazos, depositó un tierno beso en los labios de su marido. Él le devolvió el beso, y tras unos breves segundos más, se separaron, Eleazar beso la cabecita de su hija _"su hija"_ pensó, le era extraño, pero se sentía bien el pensar que ahora, era padre, se sentía… pleno.

Aquella noche, cuando los tres estaban dormidos con la pequeña en medio, parecían el cuadro de la familia perfecta.

Al día siguiente, Carmen y Eleazar llevaron a la niña con Jenks, un abogado al que la familia conocía y que era de su entera confianza, le contaron lo ocurrido y sus planes a futuro; Jenks les dijo que podría conseguir la documentación y hacerla legal, pero tardaría alrededor de una semana como mínimo. La pareja aceptó, no les urgía regresar a Seattle, cambiarían sus boletos y comprarían uno más. Por eso no habría problema. Después de la visita a Jenks, pasaron a un centro comercial, donde compraron cosas para la pequeña, pues Eleazar, después de tener a la niña entre sus brazos y que esta apretara uno de sus dedos, la sintió suya, y desde aquel momento se juró que la querría como si fuese sangre de su sangre. De modo que el hombre quiso consentir a su pequeña hija y compró tanto como para que la niña usara en un año.

Y así fue como semana y media después, la pequeña bebé que abandonaron en su puerta, pasó a ser Isabella Denali, la primogénita de Carmen y Eleazar

/*/*/*/*/*/

**¿Qué les pareció esta nueva idea? Prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán más largos ¡Dejen sus RR! ¡Y gracias por leer!**

**Promocional: Les recuerdo que podrán encontrar adelantos, fotografías y mucho más referente a este y a mis otros Fics en el grupo de Fb Bella Readers (link en mi perfil) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mentiras Que Cambian Vidas**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, y solo juego con ellos, pero la trama es completa y totalmente de mi autoría. Por favor, digan no al plagio.**

**Nota de la autora: ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia! Realmente me agradó saber que quieren más, tratare de no defraudarlos y actualizar lo más seguido que pueda. Y ahora si los dejo leer.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Capítulo 1* De vuelta a casa

25 de Septiembre-1989

El vuelo Madrid-Seattle estaba por arribar, Carlisle Cullen, el hermano mayor de Carmen, esperaba ansioso, pues su hermana lo había dejado intrigado con tan breve llamada y ninguna pista. Él no podía esperar un día más para ver a su hermana, ¡Ella había estado fuera casi un año! Y regresaba diciendo que tenía una sorpresa para ambas familias, la Cullen y la Denali, aunque ella también había incluido a los Vulturi, sus primos, pero el rubio no soporto la incertidumbre de la espera, e investigo por internet la hora de llegada del vuelo en el que venían su hermana y su cuñado. Y ahí estaba, parado en la sala de desembarque del aeropuerto de Seattle a las 3 a.m., esperando a que el avión se dignara a llegar, ya llevaba 15 minutos de retraso. Cuando, 10 minutos después, se abrieron las puertas del pasillo que conectaba el avión a la sala, los ojos azules del rubio se pusieron alerta, buscaba con la mirada a su castaña, era un trabajo difícil entre la multitud de pasajeros que desfilaban ante él. Pero pronto los localizó, la figura menuda de su hermana, en conjunto con su cabellera castaña y ondulada era algo que nunca se le olvidaría, y la reconocería a kilómetros de distancia, _¡Y cómo no!_ Pensó el rubio, si había vivido toda su vida con ella. Pero le resultó raro el ver que su hermana llevaba un pequeño bulto rosa en brazos, ¿acaso seria su bolso de mano? No, Eleazar lo llevaba por ella, de eso se dio cuenta desde que los ubico. No pudiendo resistir más la curiosidad y las ganas de abrazar a su hermana pequeña, caminó, o mejor dicho, casi corrió hasta ellos. No tardo en alcanzarlos, y de inmediato supo que era aquel bulto que su hermana tenía en brazos, pero ¿Cómo era posible? Al detenerse frente a su hermana y a su cuñado, sus miradas se cruzaron, y segundos después Carlisle bajó su mirada al bultito rosa que descansaba en los brazos de la castaña.

-Car-Carlisle- balbuceo Carmen aturdida por ver a su hermano en el aeropuerto-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto

-¿Quién es?-Interrogó Carlisle señalando a la bebé en brazos de su hermana

-Ella es Isabella Denali, nuestra hija-explicó Eleazar, al tiempo de que tomaba a Carmen por la cintura- y tu sobrina Carlisle- finalizo Eleazar, pues su esposa se había quedado sin habla

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiempo tiene?- volvió a cuestionar el rubio

-¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué? Creo que lo debes saber muy bien, tienes un hijo también y eres doctor para saber aquello. Y nuestra pequeña Bella tiene apenas unos días de nacida- contestó Eleazar nuevamente

-Yo me refería a ¿Por qué no nos avisaron antes?- Carlisle proceso aquella información, todo encajaba, pues Carmen y Eleazar habían estado fuera casi un año después de su matrimonio

-Nosotros queríamos que nuestra hija naciera en España y que su llegada fuese una sorpresa- explico esta vez Carmen

-Entonces… ¿Me dejarás conocer oficialmente a mi sobrina?-preguntó Carlisle en tono divertido, pues hasta ahora solo la había visto por lo poco que dejaba ver la cobija rosa que la envolvía. Carmen y Eleazar soltaron un suspiro de satisfacción, su pequeño engaño iba por buen camino.

Carmen sonrió a su hermano y destapó la carita de su hija, y la pequeña bebé ahora lucía una matita de cabellos castaños, unas pestañas largas y enchinadas, _"idéntica a Carmen" _pensó Carlisle al verla

-¿Podría sostenerla un momento?-pidió Carlisle sin apartar a vista de la niña, y extendiendo sus brazos para cargar a su sobrina

-Claro que si- contestó Carmen

La mujer colocó a su pequeña en brazos de su hermano con una sonrisa, ella sabía que su pequeña Isabella, sería una más en la familia, pues ya tenía a Carlisle embelesado, y no dudaba que con el resto de la familia ocurriera exactamente lo mismo. Cuando el bebé sintió el cambio de brazos, por unos extraños, se removió un poco, abrió sus ojitos adormilados, dejando ver ese hermoso color azul verdoso que tenían y que hipnotizaban a cualquiera que los viera. Carlisle quedo prendado de la mirada de la niña, sin duda alguna, para él, aquella niña sería toda una Cullen, pues casualmente, una generación antes de ellos, su madre Suplicia tenía los ojos del mismo tono, pero los de la niña eran diferentes, tenían un brillo especial que los hacia únicos. Después de la breve inspección de la pequeña, y sintiéndose segura, volvió a dormir.

Después de que Carlisle entregara al bebé a su hermana, fueron en busca del equipaje, y en cuanto lo obtuvieron, enseguida partieron al estacionamiento, donde Carmen se subió al auto de Carlisle con la bebé aun dormida, en sus brazos; los hombres entraron minutos después, habiendo ordenado las cosas en el maletero del auto y posteriormente partieron a la zona residencial, cerca de donde vivía la familia Denali, y donde esa misma familia le había regalado a la nueva pareja una casa.

La casa de tres pisos se observaba majestuosa, las luces estaban prendidas e iluminaban grácilmente el lugar. La casa estaba hecha con un estilo vintage en la fachada y los alrededores que daban a la avenida y los colores que predominaban eran en tonos nude, arena, cafés y blancos, pero por dentro, tenía un estilo minimalista y sofisticado, todo, sin dejar de lado la elegancia. La casa era perfecta. Para una familia grande. Pero no habían podido convencer a Athenodora de comprar una casa más pequeña, ella se había negado, alegando que Eleazar era su único hijo y se merecía lo mejor.

Athenodora y Caius Denali eran los padres de Eleazar, y dueños de la más grande empresa de medicamentos de todo Seattle, Denali's Industry era la mayor farmacéutica naturista del lugar, había sido fundada tres generaciones atrás y Caius, como ingeniero químico la había hecho crecer y entrar en el mayor apogeo del que hubiesen pensado sus antepasados. Pero debido a su trabajo, Athenodora solo pudo concebir a Eleazar, pues los químicos que utilizaban en épocas anteriores dañaron su organismo, y por eso mismo, decidieron establecer un área naturista en la empresa, y la encargada de esta área era Athenodora.

Al llegar a su nueva casa, Carmen y Eleazar agradecieron a Carlisle por haber ido por ellos al aeropuerto, lo invitaron a entrar un momento, pero él se negó, pues tenía demasiado sueño, y lo único que quería en aquellos momentos era dormir abrazado a Esme, su esposa. De modo que, prometiendo visitar a la familia Cullen al día siguiente, Carmen y Eleazar, despidieron a su hermano en el hall de la gran casa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La mañana siguiente, la pequeña familia, decidió que visitaría temprano a sus familiares más cercanos, los padres de Eleazar, así que llamaron a su casa para informar de su visita. Al llegar, el ama de llaves les atendió, y al ver a Carmen con la niña, se alegró mucho por la pareja, y de inmediato los invitó a pasar, diciéndoles que Caius y Athenodora los esperaban en el comedor, pues estaban esperándolos para desayunar.

-¡Hijo!- Athenodora corrió a los brazos de su hijo nada más verlo cruzar el umbral que conectaba el comedor con la sala

-¿Cómo has estado mamá? Yo también te extrañe, pero necesito respirar- saludo Eleazar, un tanto divertido por la efusividad de su madre

-Lo siento, pero te extrañe mucho, dile a Aro que para la siguiente valla el mismo a España a arreglar los asuntos de su empresa- comentó la rubia

-Se lo diré mamá, pero ahora quiero saludar a papá- Eleazar caminó hasta su padre y fue cuando dejó ver a Carmen y al pequeño bultito en sus brazos- Hola papá, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal va la empresa?- saludó Eleazar a Caius

-Muy bien hijo, gracias, pero, ¿Acaso no nos avisaste que fuimos abuelos?- cuestiono Caius regañando a su hijo

-Lo siento papá, mamá, pero queríamos que la llegada de Bella fuese una sorpresa, ¿no se enojen mucho si?-

-Debieron decirnos antes de que naciera la niña, ¿Bella? ¿Así se llama mi nieta?- preguntó Athenodora acercándose a saludar a Carmen y pidiendo cargar a la niña

-Lo siento mamá, y mi hija se llama Isabella, Isabella Denali, Bella es un nombre cariñoso que le hemos dado-

-¡Pero si esta hermosa!, ¡Es igualita a Carmen! Hacen unos niños preciosos, así que espero que pronto haya más- dijo Athenodora risueña

-¡Bueno, bueno! No acapares a mi nieta Athenodora, es la primera y la consentida del abuelo ¿verdad bebé?- habló Caius, acercándose a Athenodora y haciéndole cariños a la bebé

-Claro que sí, ahora ella es la princesa, al menos de los Denali, porque los Vulturi tienen a Jane, pero nuestra Bella es más bonita, ¿Cierto cariño?- dijo Athenodora

Carmen y Eleazar rieron, las ocurrencias de los padres de Eleazar era grande, pero ellos al igual que los Vulturi y Cullen, eran buenas personas, pero muy competitivas en ocasiones. La mañana pasó tranquila, entre planes para la decoración de la habitación del bebé, y una reunión que organizaría la familia Denali para presentar a su nueva integrante. Caius y Athenodora querían hacer una gran fiesta, pero Carmen y Eleazar propusieron que la fiesta se realizara para el bautizo de la nena, y que aquel día por la tarde hicieran una pequeña comida en la casa de la pareja para que el resto conociera a la pequeña Denali. A regañadientes, los abuelos de la niña accedieron. Con la condición, de que el bautizo se realizara por todo lo alto.

Por la tarde, las chicas dejaron a cargo de la bebé a Eleazar y Caius, mientras ellas iban al centro comercial y al supermercado a comprar los ingredientes para la carne asada que pensaban hacer, y a comprar algunas cosas para la bebé, entre ellas un moisés, para que la nena descansara en sus siestas, porque hasta ahora había estado durmiendo en la cama con sus padres y ella necesitaba su espacio.

Cuando las mujeres llegaron, Caius y Eleazar jugaban con la niña en el sillón de la sala, ella solo los veía, pero los hombres trataban de hacerla reír, ¿acaso no sabrían que la bebé era muy pequeña para reír?

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Athenodora

-Tratando de hacer reír a Bellita- contesto su hijo

-¿Sabes que por más que lo intenten no lo ara cierto?- cuestiono Carmen esta vez

-¿No lo ara?- pregunto Caius confundido

-No, ¡parece que nunca hubieras cuidado un bebé Caius! El pediatra te dijo en la segunda consulta de Eleazar, que los bebés de la edad de Bella no ríen, solo hacen muecas- recordó Athenodora

-¡Una hora y no lo recordé!- dijo Caius incrédulo

-Anden ya, que ustedes prepararan la carne afuera- ordeno Athenodora

Eleazar y Caius se levantaron del sillón y Eleazar entrego a su pequeña a Carmen, pues tenía que bañarla y dejarla más hermosa de lo que era para que la familia la conociera. Una hora más tarde, se escuchaba que alguien llamaba a la puerta, los primeros en llegar habían sido Carlisle, Esme y Edward, su pequeño de apenas un año y algunos meses, Eleazar los recibió y los condujo por la casa hasta el jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la comida, y para sorpresa de todos, Esme estaba embarazada, su pancita de cuatro meses la delataba, pues en lugar de esperar un bebé, esperaba mellizos. Carlisle enseguida buscó con la mirada a su hermana, pero al no verla, preguntó a Eleazar por ella, este le dijo que bajaría pronto. Pocos minutos después, aparecieron los padres de Carmen y Carlisle, Marcus y Dídima Cullen, ansiosos por ver a su hija, pero Eleazar les informo que estaba alistándose arriba y que pronto bajaría. Y por último llegaron los Vulturi, primos de los Cullen, Aro, Sulpicia y sus gemelos de un año Alec y Jane, junto con el hermano de Aro, Félix, un pequeño niño de seis años, cuyos ojos y cabellos eran negros como los de su hermano mayor, pero tan blanco como una perla. Aro y Sulpicia se habían hecho cargo de Félix hace poco menos de dos años, pues los padres de Aro habían fallecido en un accidente aéreo cuando el recién había cumplido cuatro años, y Aro pidió su custodia para que no sufriera más de lo que ya lo hacía con la perdida de sus padres. Aro lo había acogido como si fuese un hijo, y Sulpicia lo quería como tal, no hacían distinciones entre él y sus hijos, para ellos, el pequeño Félix era uno más de sus hijos.

Cuando ya estaba toda la familia reunida, Eleazar subió a la habitación donde Carmen y Bella esperaban, encontró a Carmen sentada en la cama con la espalda recargada en la cabecera, y a su pequeña hija en el regazo de su madre, Carmen vestía un cómodo pantalón de mezclilla y blusa blanca de cuello V, su cabellera estaba suelta, y solo un pasador con pequeños brillos de fantasía detenía unos mechones de cabello que le estorbaban en la cara. El bebé tenía puesto un enterito rosado con estampado de flores, y una diadema en su cabecita en el mismo tono. Carmen le hacía mimos a su hija, aun sin percatarse de la presencia de su esposo.

-Se ven tan lindas, que podría pasarme el día entero viéndolas- comentó Eleazar haciendo que Carmen se sobresaltara, pero pronto se recompuso y le dio una sonrisa a su marido.

-Pero un mejor espectáculo, y digno de contemplar, es cuando tú la tienes en brazos- habló Carmen, levantándose de su lugar con su hija en brazos y caminando hasta Eleazar

-Es hora, todos han llegado ya, y preguntan mucho por ti-

-Bajemos entonces, no los hagamos esperar, seguramente si tardamos cinco minutos más, Carlisle les dirá-

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**¿Qué tal? Una vez más ¡Gracias por darme una oportunidad con esta nueva idea! y pronto veremos el tema central de la historia, pues pronto Bellita crecerá. Realmente me emociona mucho leer sus comentarios, así que espero sus opiniones.**

**Promocional: Les recuerdo que podrán encontrar adelantos, fotografías y mucho más referente a este y a mis otros Fics en el grupo de Fb Bella Readers (link en mi perfil) **

**Besos desde México, Bella.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mentiras Que Cambian Vidas**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, y solo juego con ellos, pero la trama es completa y totalmente de mi autoría. Por favor, digan no al plagio.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Capítulo 3*Perfect Life

Carmen y Eleazar bajaron con la pequeña Bella en brazos de su madre, y los tres se dirigieron al jardín, pero Carmen y Bella se mantuvieron fuera de la vista de la familia, escondidas en el interior del pasillo que daba a la puerta del lugar.

—Familia— habló Eleazar llamando la atención de los presentes

Todos dejaron de lado sus conversaciones y prestaron atención a Eleazar, y atendieron aún más a la silueta de Carmen pasearse por el pasillo que daba al jardín.

—Hoy los hemos reunido no solo para volver a verlos después de casi un año de ausencia, sino también para presentarles a alguien muy especial para nosotros, ¿Carmen? — Eleazar volteo hacia su esposa, y esta salió a la vista de todos—Familia, ella es Isabella Denali— presento Eleazar orgulloso, y colocando un brazo en los hombros de Carmen de manera protectora y regalándole una gran sonrisa— nuestra hija— finalizaron ambos.

El resto de la familia los miraba asombrados, era obvio que aquel bebé era hija de Carmen y Eleazar, pues le encontraban mucho parecido con ambos, y con la familia Cullen especialmente; Carlisle inmediatamente les regalo una sonrisa y se acercó a ellos para tomar a su sobrina en brazos, y al ver la confianza con la que Carlisle la tomaba en brazos, todos salieron del shock en el que habían caído, y comenzaron a felicitar a la pareja por su primer bebé, diciéndoles que la pequeña era hermosa y el vivo retrato de su madre. Dídima inmediatamente acaparo a su nieta, sin duda alguna la niña tenía un parecido muy grande con su hija y su yerno, pero tenía algo que no la acababa de convencer, lo dejó pasar, ¿Qué ganarían su hija y su yerno mintiéndoles?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Tres años después, Bella se había convertido en una niña preciosa, su cabello caoba caía en ondas ligeras sobre sus hombros, su piel blanca adornada con unas cuantas pecas en su nariz la hacían lucir muy tierna, pero sin duda alguna, sus ojos azul verdosos eran su distintivo, pues eran tan profundos y vivos que capturaban la atención de cualquiera que la viera.

La pequeña era una niña feliz, amada por toda su familia, y muy consentida por sus abuelos paternos, pues hasta entonces Carmen y Eleazar no habían tenido más hijos, por lo que la pequeña estaba muy mimada, y a pesar de ello, era una niña muy sencilla y adorable, prefería colorear a jugar con alguna de sus cientos de muñecas, pero sobre todo, amaba pasar el día jugando con su primo, Edward, pues lo veía como a un hermano mayor que la protegía de todo cuanto le pudiera pasar. A sus juegos se les unían los pequeños Alec y Jane y muy recientemente Emmett y Alice, los mellizos y hermanos de Edward.

Esos tres primeros años en la vida de Isabella, Carmen y Eleazar vivían con un poco de temor a que la madre biológica de Bella quisiera buscarla y se las quitara, y aunque sabían que sería muy difícil, ellos no dejaban de temer, de modo que decidieron pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella, y disfrutar cada minuto que pasaban juntos. Cuando Bella comenzó a balbucear, ambos practicaban palabras con ella, pero su primera palabra bien pronunciada fue "mamá" y Carmen explotó de la alegría, aquello ocurrió una mañana que Eleazar había salido a trabajar, y Carmen fue por su hija a la habitación que habían dispuesto para ella, y juntas se fueron a desayunar a la cocina, y cuando Carmen le estaba preparando a su hija la papilla de manzana que tanto le gustaba, la pequeña había gritado "mamá" haciendo que Carmen volteara y llenara de besos a su hija. Por la tarde, cuando Eleazar volvió a su casa para comer, Bella lo recibió con un pequeño gritito de "papi" que hizo que Eleazar la tomara en brazos y la besara al igual que lo había hecho Carmen por la mañana. Cuando Bella caminó por primera vez fue diferente, pues habían asistido a una comida familiar con motivo del segundo cumpleaños de Edward a la casa Cullen, y estando en el jardín con el resto de sus primos a su alrededor, Bella queriendo a su mamá, se levantó un poco temblorosa y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hasta sus papás, quienes estaban platicando con Esme de sus pequeños mellizos. Al ver a Bella caminar, todos fijaron la vista en ella, caminaba muy bien para ser la primera vez, y sin pensarlo todos la motivaron a seguir caminando hasta su mamá, y entre aplausos y coros de _"tu puedes Bellita" _de parte de la familia, la pequeña llegó hasta sus padres, quienes la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**1994-Madrid, España**

En una comuna de gitanos, una mujer de cabellos castaños claros, se debatía entre contarle a su esposo la historia de su hija o no. Ella tenía miedo de que Phil la rechazara, ella no quería que le quitara a su pequeña Tanya, su hija de tres años de edad. Ella sabía que Phil la amaba, pero no sabía cómo tomaría la noticia de que además de la hija que tenían y del que esperaban, ella había tenido otra pequeña cinco años atrás.

—Dime que ocurre Renée, no soporto verte triste— le dijo Phil a su mujer

—No es nada Phil, solo son las hormonas del embarazo— argumentó ella

—No te creo, con Tanya no te pusiste así—

—Phil, tengo miedo—

— ¿De qué tienes miedo? Sabes que conmigo nada e pasará—

—Tengo miedo de decirte la verdad y que me alejes de nuestras hijas— confesó la mujer

— ¿De qué hables Renée? —

—Hace cinco años exactamente di a luz a una pequeña niña, pero mi padre me obligó a abandonarla, me dijo que si me atrevía a regresar con ella, nos mataría a ambas, y que me considerara agradecida por brindarle la oportunidad de vivir, porque ambas nos merecíamos la muerte por la deshonra que le causé— confesó Renée entre hipidos

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? —

—Mi padre me amenazó con matar a mi hija si yo hablaba, y ahora que él está muerto, me doy cuenta de lo mal que hice al abandonarla—

— ¿Quién era el padre? ¿Lo sabe? —

—No, Charlie no sabe nada, él se fue unos días antes de que me enterara del embarazo—

—Pero volvió hace unos años, ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? —

—Tenía miedo, mi padre lo vio por la calle, y como ahora es un hombre poderoso, mi padre pensó que tomaría venganza por obligarme a abandonar a su hija—

— ¿Charles Swan es el padre? —

—Sí, lo ame mucho en ese entonces, ambos soñábamos con poder casarnos algún día y formar una familia—

— ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? —

—En un principio mi padre me obligó, tu sabes que en nuestra sociedad, las mujeres no tenemos ni voz ni voto, pero cuando me di la oportunidad de conocerte, me enamoré y supe que seriamos felices, por eso rechace a Charlie cuando vino hace un tiempo—

— ¿No crees que es hora de decirle la verdad? —

—No sé cómo se lo tomará—

—No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a buscarlo, y a buscar a ese bebé—

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Conforme Bella crecía, cambiaba más, sus facciones de niña comenzaron a ser finas y delicadas, su cabello ahora era más largo y caía en ondas por su espalda, su cuerpo comenzaba a verse como el de toda jovencita de trece años, pero con esos cambios, también sobrevinieron sentimientos desconocidos, pues ahora ya no veía a Edward como su hermano mayor, ella deseaba que fuesen algo más pero sus lazos familiares se lo impedían.

Carmen y Eleazar habían decidido darle una hermanita a Bella, y cuando Bella tenía diez años, nació la pequeña Kate, una pequeña niña rubia y de ojos azules, su familia estaba encantada con ella, pero sin duda alguna, Bella era la más feliz, porque todos sus primos tenían hermanos, y ella era la excepción, pero con la llegada de Kate, eso cambió. Todos pensaban que Bella se pondría celosa de su hermanita menor, pero era todo lo contrario, ella la quería, y ayudaba a su madre a cuidarla, cuando llegaba de la escuela, lo primero que hacía era saludar a su mamá y a su hermana, y después de hacer sus deberes jugaba cual niña pequeña con Kate.

En aquel entonces en el que Bella cumplió los doce años, un nuevo socio llegó a las empresas familiares, Charles Swan era su nombre. Él era de raíces gitanas, pero abandono su cultura años atrás para dedicarse al mundo empresarial y establecerse en un solo lugar para fundar lo que ahora sería el imperio Swan. Una compañía que se dedicaba a la importación y exportación de productos en todo el mundo. Comenzó como una empresa pequeña, pero que con el buen manejo que le dio su dueño, logró salir a flote y ahora era reconocida mundialmente. Charlie, como le gustaba que lo llamaran, era una persona muy amable, vivía solo, pues su esposa Sue había fallecido en el parto de su único hijo, Seth, quien había fallecido también a los pocos días de su nacimiento, pues Sue se había caído de las escaleras con seis meses de embarazo, y tanto el niño como ella no resistieron mucho. De manera que cuando Charlie conoció a Bella, vio en ella a la hija que nunca tendría y en Edward a su pequeño Seth.

Charlie escondía un pasado un tanto doloroso, pues como ya se había mencionado, él provenía de una familia de gitanos. Pero su condición era muy pobre, y él se había enamorado de una de las chicas más adineradas y bonitas de su comuna. Pero había un problema, Charlie y ella no podrían casarse, porque ella estaba prometida a Phil Dwyer, otro gitano proveniente de una de las mejores familias del lugar. Charlie no conforme con que su amada se fuera a casar con otro, se fue después de algún tiempo de relación con la chica, prometiéndole que volvería con el dinero suficiente para que su padre la dejara casarse con él. Pero después de un año, él regresó justo cuando Renée ya tenía unos días de casada. Renée le dijo que era feliz con Phil y le deseó suerte en la vida, porque ella no podría hacerlo feliz, pues había descubierto que amaba a Phil. Él quedó destrozado, y no queriendo sufrir más, viajó a Londres, donde continúo con su empresa y donde conoció dos años después a Sue.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero sus RR's!**

**Promocional: Les recuerdo que podrán encontrar adelantos, fotografías y mucho más referente a este y a mis otros Fics en el grupo de Fb Bella Readers (link en mi perfil) **

**Besos desde México, Bella.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mentiras Que Cambian Vidas**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, y solo juego con ellos, pero la trama es completa y totalmente de mi autoría. Por favor, digan no al plagio.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Capítulo 4* Cuando todo se complica

**2011-Seattle**

Isabella Denali se había convertido en toda una mujer de negocios, a sus veintidós años ya se había graduado de la universidad de Columbia en la materia de Finanzas, había obtenido su título hacia algunos meses y se encontraba trabajando para su abuelo Caius y para Charlie, se preguntaran, ¿Cómo es que logró terminar la escuela tan pronto? Bueno, pues aquella pequeñita de ojos azul verdosos, resulto ser toda una cerebrito, y logró crecer más rápido que una joven de su edad. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella, ni qué decir del resto de su familia, para su hermana menor, Kate, Bella era como su heroína y modelo a seguir. Pues a pesar de tener que estudiar mucho, ella siempre tenía tiempo para su familia. Y aunque al contrario de Bella, a Kate no le interesaban en absoluto los negocios familiares, Kate era una chica perspicaz, y con habilidad para el dibujo, la pintura y la fotografía.

Por otra parte, la vida sentimental de Bella era todo un lio, había salido anteriormente con varios chicos, pero siempre le pedían "la prueba de amor" a la semana de estar saliendo, y como ella no estaba dispuesta, sus relaciones terminaban a nada de haber comenzado. Y a pesar de eso, ella amaba a alguien, pero por desgracia, era un amor prohibido. Edward era el chico de sus sueños, siempre había soñado con que algún día ellos pudieran estar juntos, pero eran sueños muy lejanos de la realidad, pues en el mundo real, ellos eran primos, y nada cambiaria esa situación.

Alice y Jane eran las mejores amigas y confidentes de Bella, las tres eran como hermanas, habían crecido juntas a pesar de que Alice tenía un año menos que Jane y Bella. Pues Alice era la hija menor del matrimonio Cullen, ella era la melliza de Emmett, aunque todos les jugaban bromas diciéndoles que Emmett aplastaba a su hermana cuando aún no nacían y por eso eran muy diferentes el uno del otro.

Emmett era un chico fortachón, de esos que pareciera que se la viven en los gimnasios y que toman esteroides para parecer más musculosos, pero Emmett era diferente, el si acudía al gimnasio, pero no se excedía con los ejercicios, y nunca había consumido alguna sustancia del talle de los esteroides y anabólicos, y aun así parecía un gran oso o "ropero" como solía llamarle Alice. Él era un estudiante de Leyes, y en la universidad había conocido a la chica de sus sueños, Rosalie Hale era su nombre, y era estudiante de medicina, ella es una chica curvilínea y rubia natural, con unos ojos azul violeta preciosos que habían capturado a Emmett, ella tenía un hermano mayor, Jasper Hale, igualmente rubio y con un gran porte y elegancia, él era un Ingeniero Civil recién graduado, y a sus veinticinco años aun no tenía novia para la fortuna de Alice.

Y al final estaba Edward, él era un estudiante de medicina de veintidós años de edad, él había seguido los pasos de su padre, pero con la diferencia que él sería pediatra. Pues su padre se había especializado en cardiología. Edward, a pesar de ser un chico guapo, no tenía ojos más que para su prima, la hermosa Bella, según sus propios pensamientos, él estaba consciente de que esa relación era prohibida, y por lo mismo, únicamente se conformaba con verla ser feliz.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La semana anterior al cumpleaños de Bella, ella había tenido que viajar a Italia, más específicamente a Venecia, por los negocios de su abuelo, tenía que cerrar un contrato de exportación de un nuevo fármaco naturista en el que Dimitri Picceno estaba interesado. Bella se quedaría en la casa de verano que tenían sus abuelos paternos en aquella ciudad, pero no iba sola, Edward y Alice la acompañarían, pues ambos estaban de vacaciones y pasarían la semana en aquel lugar "tan romántico" como había expresado Alice.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Aquel lunes cuando llegaron a la casa veraniega de los Denali, Bella únicamente desempacó sus cosas de manera rápida, pues el vuelo se había demorado y apenas tenía tiempo para llegar a su cita de negocios con los italianos. Tenía suerte de haber viajado con ropa formal porque no había tiempo para cambiarse y a Dimitri Picceno y a sus socios no les gustaba para nada la impuntualidad. Bella estaba de suerte, pues el Ca' d'Oro-alla Vedova, uno de los mejores restaurantes de Venecia se encontraba muy cerca de la casa, y pudo llegar a pie y muy rápido, tan solo tuvo que caminar algunos metros y cruzar un puente, pudo llegar con dos minutos de antelación a su cita.

Dimitri Picceno era un hombre indudablemente guapo, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, y el cabello broncíneo que hacia un perfecto contraste con su piel apiñonada clara, pero no era para Bella, pues aquel hombre había conocido a su prima Jane Vulturi el verano pasado, y a pesar de que Dimitri era siete años mayor que Jane, ambos se sintieron conectados, y habían iniciado una relación a pesar de la distancia, según sabia Bella, aun se mantenían en contacto por medio del internet o vía celular. El resto de los socios de Dimitri eran señores de entre cuarenta y muchos y sesenta y pocos años, todos casados y aunque con porte y elegancia, demasiado mayores para los gustos de Bella. Ellos llegaron puntuales a la cita, y tras discutir los convenios de la exportación que llevaría a cabo Swan´s travel y los contratos con las Industrias Denali entre medio de estofados, espagueti y rissoto cerraron uno de los contratos que inyectarían la mayor suma de dinero en la que había estado involucrada Bella.

Al llegar a la casa, Edward y Alice ya estaban esperando a Bella para salir a pasear por la ciudad. Así que la castaña guardó la documentación y se dio una rápida ducha para cambiarse de ropas. Una vez vestida con sus típicos converse, su infaltable jean ajustado combinado con una blusa celeste de tiras y escote en v, los tres primos se dispusieron a salir para subir a un vaporetto que los llevaría a la plaza de San Marcos. Los tres disfrutaron de su paseo por el gran canal, admirando todo a su paso, pues para Alice y Edward era la primera vez que visitaban Venecia, y para Bella era la primera vez que podía salir de la casa de sus abuelos para hacer otra cosa que no fueran asuntos de negocios. El resto del día pasó entre risas y fotografías en los diferentes lugares del lugar.

El resto de la semana cada uno salía por su cuenta o en parejas, en ocasiones Alice y Bella visitaban las tiendas de ropa que había en la ciudad, pues estas dos chicas eran amantes de las compras. Pues Alice poco a poco logro que Bella se uniera "al lado obscuro" como les decían Alec, Emmett y Edward.

Otras ocasiones, Edward llevaba a Bella a conocer los museos y demás centro turístico que quería que su prima conociera. Edward invitaba a Alice también, pero ella prefería viajar en los vaporettos al centro de la ciudad, alegando que quería conocer a algún chico veneciano para que le diera un tour particular, a lo que Edward únicamente rodaba los ojos y salía con Bella; pero muy en el fondo estaba feliz de que su pequeña hermana no saliera con ellos, porque de esa manera podía estar a solas con su amor imposible, su Bella.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La noche anterior a su regreso a Seattle, Alice les había propuesto salir a algún bar a tomar algo, pero como era de esperarse, ambos rechazaron la oferta, pues aquel sábado habían tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer, y no tenían tanta energía como Alice. De modo que la pequeña Cullen salió de copas aquella noche, dejando solos a Edward y Bella.

Ellos habían improvisado una noche de películas, habían preparado palomitas de maíz y comprado caramelos y sodas. Pero antes de que comenzara la primera película, Edward sacó de su bolsa del pantalón una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro.

— ¿Bella? — llamó Edward desde la sala de estar

— ¿Si?— contestó la castaña desde la cocina

— ¿Puedes venir un momento? Quiero darte algo

—Claro, dame un minuto

Bella tomó dos vasos de cristal y el bol con las palomitas, enseguida se dirigió a la sala donde Edward al ver todo lo que llevaba, se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y ayudó a la castaña con las cosas.

— ¿Y bien?—

—Amm… Bella, el miércoles que viene es tu cumpleaños ¿cierto?— comenzó un nervioso Edward

—Sip, como cada año desde el primero después de que nací— se burló ella

—Bueno, pues… ¿Cómo te digo esto?—

— ¿Qué tramas Edward?— pregunto una Bella intrigada

—Es que… bueno yo…

— ¡Ya suéltalo Cullen!—

—Tecquierodarunregaloporadelantado,ypreferídárteloenprivado, antes de la celebración— habló Edward, demasiado rápido para que Bella alcanzara a comprender todo

—A ver, Edward, ¿lo repites por favor? Pero esta vez más lento, no entendí más que algo de celebrar—

—Te compré un regalo por tu cumpleaños, pero quería dártelo en privado—

Bella se puso seria, ¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Porque no espero hasta el día de su cumpleaños como cada año?

—Quise dártelo hoy porque lo traigo conmigo desde hace mucho, esperando un momento apropiado, y tengo otro en casa esperando ansioso a que llegue el miércoles—

— ¿Por qué compraste dos regalos Edward? Sabes muy bien que no me gustan los regalos, cedí ante las compras por insistencia de Alice y porque le fui tomando interés, pero los regalos siguen en la lista negra y nada lo cambiará—

—Es que este regalo no puede esperar más, es muy significativo para mí—

—Está bien Edward, por esta vez aceptaré lo que me des si tanto significa para ti— contestó la castaña, al tiempo que enfatizaba sus palabras con el dedo índice de su mano derecha

Edward abrió la pequeña cajita negra, dentro había una pulsera de plata con un dije de diamante en forma de corazón. Bella lo reconoció, y no podía creer que Edward se lo quisiera dar a ella. Elizabeth, la abuela materna de Edward había expresado en su última voluntad, y aun no comprendía porque se la estaba dando a ella.

— ¿Por qué a mí Edward?— preguntó ella soltando un par de lágrimas traicioneras

—Mi abuela Elizabeth dijo que era para aquella mujer a quien yo quisiera como a ninguna, y esa eres tu Bella, lo supe desde hace cuatro años que ella falleció y me dejó esto— Edward tomó la pequeña joya del estuche y la colocó en la muñeca derecha de Bella

—Pero yo… pensé que vería esta pulsera en la mano de quien llegase a ser tu prometida— contestó Bella llorosa

—No creo que haya nadie mejor que tú para portarla—

Edward en el fondo deseaba que las palabras de Bella fuesen verdad, y que ellos pudieran casarse, pero gracias al destino, ellos nunca podrían estar juntos.

Bella no resistió más y se lanzó a los brazos de Edward, este, al inicio sorprendido, pero que enseguida rodeo su cintura con sus brazos. Estuvieron así apenas una fracción de segundo, pero al intentar separarse, sus rostros quedaron a muy pocos centímetros de distancia, podían sentir el aliento el uno del otro, ambos lo deseaban, pero también sabían que estaba prohibido, pero ¿Qué de malo tendría que únicamente se dieran un beso? No era como si se fuera a desatar una tercera guerra mundial por aquel motivo. De modo que Edward tomó la iniciativa y se acercó aún más a Bella, y ella, sabiendo que él también lo deseaba, termino con la distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios en un beso.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**¡Chan chan chan chan! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Cómo creen que reaccionen después de esto? ¿Lo esperaban? Como siempre, sus comentarios son lo mejor de mi día, ¡Son mi incentivo para continuar con esta historia!**

**Promocional: Les recuerdo que podrán encontrar adelantos, fotografías y mucho más referente a este y a mis otros Fics en el grupo de Fb Bella Readers (link en mi perfil) **

**Besos desde México, Bella.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mentiras Que Cambian Vidas**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, y solo juego con ellos, pero la trama es completa y totalmente de mi autoría. Por favor, digan no al plagio.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Capítulo 5* Prohibido

Anteriormente…

_Bella no resistió más y se lanzó a los brazos de Edward, este, al inicio sorprendido, pero que enseguida rodeo su cintura con sus brazos. Estuvieron así apenas una fracción de segundo, pero al intentar separarse, sus rostros quedaron a muy pocos centímetros de distancia, podían sentir el aliento el uno del otro, ambos lo deseaban, pero también sabían que estaba prohibido, pero ¿Qué de malo tendría que únicamente se dieran un beso? No era como si se fuera a desatar una tercera guerra mundial por aquel motivo. De modo que Edward tomó la iniciativa y se acercó aún más a Bella, y ella, sabiendo que él también lo deseaba, termino con la distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios en un beso._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El beso se tornó desesperado, ambos estaban ansiosos pues habían esperado demasiado tiempo para que este momento llegara. Pero la necesidad de respirar los trajo de vuelta al mundo real, en el cual lo que acababan de hacer estaba prohibido. Separaron sus labios y unieron sus frentes, tan confundidas ambas. Ellos eran primos, por lo tanto no podían ser más que buenos amigos. Pero ambos se deseaban con locura.

Por una parte deseaban darle rienda suelta a lo que sentían, pero eran conocedores de que aquello no era posible, Edward pensaba en lo mucho que le había gustado aquel beso pero también en lo mal que había hecho, porque si, había actuado mal, pero lo deseaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo y no pudo negarse a la oportunidad de darle un beso a Bella, uno de los tantos que quería darle.

Bella tenia pensamientos similares a los de Edward, pero ella pensaba también en lo infinitamente feliz que se sintió cuando los labios de ambos se unieron, y ella, por primera vez en su vida; quería más.

—Bella yo…— Habló Edward, separando su frente de la de Bella, pero ella lo interrumpió

—No Edward, te conozco y sé que ibas a pedir perdón—

—Pero yo…— Edward iba a replicar, pero nuevamente Bella lo calló poniendo su dedo índice en los labios del cobrizo

—Déjame terminar ¿sí?— y ante la aprobación silenciosa de él, Bella continuó— esto ocurrió porque ambos lo permitimos— ella inhaló y exhaló sonoramente un par de veces para calmarse y añadió— yo he deseado este beso desde hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, no sé qué sientas tú, pero yo te amo. Desde muy pequeña me fijé en ti, vivo anhelando que algún día podamos estar juntos, sé que es imposible, pero mi corazón es irracional y esta vez mi cerebro perdió el control, entiendo si tú no me ves de la misma manera porque somos primos después de todo—

Edward se quedó sin habla, Bella lo amaba ¡Su Bella lo amaba! Si alguien en ese momento le hubiese pedido que le describiera lo que estaba sintiendo, simplemente le diría que no había palabra alguna que expresara la sensación que lo embargaba, feliz y extasiado eran palabras muy pequeñas para describir la magnitud de lo que sentía. Pero cayó en cuenta de que su expresión facial no daba a entender eso precisamente; porque al prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que Bella se alejaba de él, no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que Bella pensaba en aquellos momentos, pero se hizo una idea al ver su semblante triste.

—Bella, no sé qué hayas dado por hecho, pero déjame explicarte— Suplicó Edward yendo tras de la castaña, quien se dirigía a su habitación

— ¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Qué tu no sientes lo mismo? No gracias, mejor olvidemos lo que ocurrió y hagamos como que nada pasó, todo continuara igual que siempre— Protestó Bella soltando un par de lágrimas y conteniendo el sollozo que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta.

Edward no lo soportó más, no sabía de qué manera convencer a Bella de que la amaba, y antes de que ella pudiera entrar a su habitación él la tomó del brazo haciéndola girar bruscamente, y con su otra mano la tomó de la nuca, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó, sus labios la atacaron ferozmente al notar cierta resistencia, pero Bella se rindió ante sus sentimientos muy poco después de que comenzara el beso, y ambos iniciaron una danza completamente entregada al amor; y de la que sabían, ninguno de los dos escaparía desde ese momento.

Ante la falta de aire, ambos se separaron, pero inmediatamente Edward comenzó a dejar un reguero de besos por todo el cuello de la castaña, y ella sabiendo que ambos se deseaban, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole a Edward un mejor acceso a su cuello, a la vez que ella con manos temblorosas iba desabotonando la camisa azul que él llevaba puesta

Edward sabia como terminaría aquello y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Bella y los introdujo en ella, separándose un momento de su castaña para cerrar la puerta con seguro y se quitó su camisa ahora desabotonada dejándola caer al piso y volvió su atención a Bella que lo miraba con pasión, deseo y lujuria, pero sobre todo con amor.

Volvió a besar sus labios con premura, pues estaba experimentando sensaciones nuevas, pues con Bella no era igual que con las otras chicas con las que había estado, pues a sus veintitrés años había mantenido relaciones con algunas mujeres, pero ninguna de ellas lo había puesto tan duro en tan poco tiempo y con simples besos como lo había hecho Bella.

Ella por su parte se sentía segura, sabía que quería entregarle su virginidad a Edward, no imaginaba siquiera poder hacerlo con alguien más. Él comenzó a bajar por su cuello nuevamente pero esta vez descendió más, llegando al valle entre sus pechos, bajó sus manos a su cintura y tomo de las orillas su blusa subiéndola y haciendo que ella levantara los brazos para sacarla de su cuerpo por completo.

— ¿Estas segura de esto?— preguntó él jadeante

—Completamente, eres al único al que quiero entregarme por primera vez— le contestó ella entre gemidos

Él no sabía que era la primera vez para ella, pero saberlo únicamente hizo que la amará todavía más; repartió besos eróticos por toda su cara mientras que ambos iban deshaciéndose de su ropa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Horas después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez, Bella se había quedado dormida; Edward solamente la contemplaba, ella era un ángel, y era suya, soya totalmente. Pero entre todo el éxtasis que lo embargaba, una ráfaga de lucidez se asomó en sus pensamientos. No podía quedarse con ella esa noche, Alice los buscaría y armaría un escándalo si los encontraba durmiendo juntos y desnudos, de modo que con suma delicadeza se levantó de la cama y tomó su ropa que estaba por todos lados de la habitación, después de colocársela recogió la de Bella, y al intentar ponerle sus braguitas, ella se despertó, aun adormilada.

— ¿Qué haces Edward?— preguntó ella con voz somnolienta

—Evitando que Alice arme un escándalo— contestó con simpleza

—Yo puedo vestirme sola— objetó ella a la vez que se despabilaba y tomaba asiento en la cama

—Lo sé, y aunque yo te desvisto mejor, debo dejar las cosas en su lugar— le contestó en tono burlesco, ganándose una sonrisa y un sonrojo por parte de su chica

—Eso yo también lo sé, y creo que dejamos pendiente una maratón de películas ¿me equivoco?— preguntó ella

—No te equivocas, pero tuve una maratón de algo mucho mejor—

—Yo también— aseguró la castaña— pero si Alice nos encuentra aquí, con el trasto de palomitas y alguna bebida, dirá que nos quedamos dormidos y nosotros podremos despertar juntos sin levantar sospechas— propuso

—Eso estaría muy bien señorita Denali, que mente tan más sabia tiene— contestó Edward de manera graciosa aunque internamente se preguntaba, _¿Cómo demonios no se me ocurrió antes?_

—Entonces vamos por las cosas a la sala—

Ambos caminaron hasta la sala y como no estaba muy lejos del cuarto de Bella, no tardaron mucho en volver a acostarse y "ver películas" porque lo único que hicieron antes de dormirse fue besarse y manosearse entre risas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Noviembre de 2011, Seattle**

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que Edward y Bella se declararon su amor en la última noche de su viaje a Venecia, habían decidido mantener una relación clandestina a escondidas de su familia. Ellos eran felices, se reunían varias veces a la semana en el apartamento de Bella que estaba cerca de Pioner Square, ese apartamento lo había recibido como regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Charlie un año atrás; y hasta entonces solo lo visitaba de vez en cuando, pero eso terminó cuando comenzó su recreación el cobrizo, pues ya era más común que estuviesen ahí que en sus casas.

Bella había estado sintiéndose mal las últimas semanas, ella se lo adjudicaba a la gran carga de trabajo que tenía y a las constantes entrevistas que había dado. Porque si, Isabella Denali se había convertido en toda una empresaria, tomando el control de Denali's Industry a lado de su padre y cerrando contratos millonarios con diferentes farmacéuticas del mundo para llevar sus productos naturistas y realizar más investigaciones para la creación de nuevas vacunas. Ella decía que su estrés ya le estaba pasando factura y que trataría de tomarse algunos días de relajación, y Edward le había dicho que sería su masajista personal si eso quería. Ella había aceptado la oferta, pues necesitaba mucho de la compañía que le ofreciera Edward, hacía más de tres semanas que no se veían

_¡Más de tres semanas sin sexo! ¿Cómo es que he soportado tanto?_ Pensaba Edward ansioso cuando entraba por la puerta del departamento. El lugar era de un estilo clásico, decorado con cuadros de paisajes y una que otra escena romántica que Bella había añadido a la decoración, las paredes en tonos Beige y arena estaban a juego con el piso de madera, el lugar contaba con tres recamaras, dos de ellas con baño personal, una cocina integral, una barra, un comedor y la sala.

— ¡Bella! ¡Ya llegue cariño!— gritó Edward a la vez de que dejaba su chaqueta en el respaldo del sofá.

Al no recibir respuesta se fue a buscar a su chica a la habitación, la encontró llorando, se extrañó de verla así, pero también llenó de pánico, nunca le había gustado ver llorar a las niñas cuando era pequeño, y odiaba ver a Bella así.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¡No me asustes por favor!— suplicó Edward

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente le mostró lo que tenía en sus manos, pero ninguno de los dos se esperaba lo que acababan de descubrir, pues cambiaria sus vidas radicalmente. O eso pensaba él.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**¿Qué creen que ocurra? Pensaba subir esto mañana, pero dado que el capítulo anterior las deje en suspenso, decidí subir este hoy, y aprovecho para avisarles que como estaré fuera desde el día viernes, tal vez no actualice, aunque me pondré a trabajar con el siguiente y espero subirlo el día lunes o martes, antes de que salga de viaje unos días.**

**Promocional: Les recuerdo que podrán encontrar adelantos, fotografías y mucho más referente a este y a mis otros Fics en el grupo de Fb Bella Readers (link en mi perfil) **

**Besos desde México, Bella.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mentiras Que Cambian Vidas**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, y solo juego con ellos, pero la trama es completa y totalmente de mi autoría. Por favor, digan no al plagio.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Capítulo 6* Inesperadamente bueno

Edward no podía creerlo, Bella tomaba la píldora del día después y él se había protegido la mayoría de las veces; sin embargo parece que eso no había bastado, pues los análisis que sostenía Bella afirmaban que no habían sido del todo cuidadosos.

Un bebé era algo muy bueno para la mayoría de las personas, pero ellos eran primos y el bebé podría tener algún problema de salud, no era que le molestara el tener un hijo con alguna enfermedad, por el contrario, si eso ocurriera quería muchísimo más a ese bebé, pero él no quería que su hijo o hija sufriera. Aunque en ese momento lo que más le preocupaba era lo que Bella pensaba al respecto.

— ¿Bella?— la llamó nervioso

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Edward?— contestó ella con la voz entrecortada por el llanto que amenazaba con salir

—Yo tengo claro lo que quiero hacer, sé que se complicarán las cosas pero este bebé ya está aquí y no podemos negarle la oportunidad de vivir— Edward había colocado sus manos en el vientre aun plano de la castaña y por un momento la realidad lo golpeo, iba a ser padre.

—Lo sé, yo también quiero tenerlo, pero no podemos llegar con la familia y decirles que vamos a tener un hijo, nos odiarán— habló ella

— ¿Entonces que propones? Si tú quieres podemos huir, en lo que nace el bebé yo trabajaré, y retomaré mis estudios una vez que estemos bien establecidos, tu podrás trabajar también, no creo que eso sea un problema—

—No Edward, yo quiero que mi hijo esté con su familia, no me quiero alejar de mis papás ni de mis abuelos o de Charlie, son muy importantes para mí—

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?— le preguntó

—Mentir—

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Madrid-2011**

Renée había buscado a su pequeña hija durante muchos años ya, ella con ayuda de Phil buscó por toda España y no había rastros de su pequeña; aquel trece de Septiembre habían nacido cinco bebés en España, tres de ellos niños y dos niñas de las cuales una fue dada en adopción por sus padres al nacer, Renée la buscó pensando que era su hija, pero al dar con la joven inmediatamente su ilusión decayó, esa joven no era su hija, su hija tenía el cabello caoba y aquella a quien encontró era rubia y de ojos grises. Además del color de ojos y cabello, Renée tenía otra seña particular de su hija; pues ella le había dejado una medalla de oro que Charlie le había regalado en el último de sus cumpleaños que pasaron juntos y que tenía grabadas las letras _C&R _al reverso.

Renée había contactado a Charlie unos años después, cuando su hija debía tener 16 años; porque antes había tenido la esperanza de que la encontraría y la llevaría ella misma con su padre, pero al no dar con ella decidió que era mejor que Charlie se enterara, ella le había explicado que había tenido a la niña y que la había abandonado horas después de parirla a causa de las amenazas de su padre, Charlie se puso histérico cuando lo supo, le recriminó el no haberle dicho el día que se vieron, le dijo que él pudo haber buscado a su hija hacía muchos años atrás y posiblemente para ese día ellos estuvieran juntos. Renée lloró de impotencia pues Charlie tenía razón, pero las cosas habían ocurrido de ese modo y ya nada se podía hacer para cambiarlas.

La vida de René, dentro de lo que cabía era buena; tenía dos hijas de veinte y dieciocho años y un pequeño de apenas doce años que era su sol. Tanya la mayor era su principal pilar, pues ella fue la primera en enterarse de la existencia de su hermana mayor cuando tenía cinco años y desde entonces había apoyado a sus padres en la búsqueda de su hermana. Irina era una jovencita preciosa sin duda alguna, pero muy rebelde y caprichosa, y aunque amaba a su madre, no podía aceptar del todo a esa hermana mayor de la que sus padres le hablaron, porque para ella era como querer a un fantasma. Peter era otra cosa, a él desde muy pequeño le dijeron de su hermana paridad y lo tomó muy bien, él decía que su hermana era tan bonita como su mami y los querría a todos en cuanto la encontraran.

— ¡Renée!— gritó Phil, sacando de sus recuerdos a su esposa

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué gritas?— preguntó la mujer un poco asustada

—Tenemos una pista— esas tres palabras bastaron para que a Renée se le iluminaran los ojos ante una nueva esperanza de encontrar a su hija

— ¿Dónde? ¿Está viva? ¿Está bien?— preguntó a toda prisa

—Tranquila, aún no sabemos si es ella, a esta niña la registraron tres días después de nacer, nació un trece de Septiembre, pero no fueron sus padres quienes la registraron, fue un abogado, un tal J. Jenks— explicó Phil

— ¿Tenía la medalla?—

—No, esta niña es miembro de una de las familias más adineradas de Estados Unidos, ella es la primogénita de los Denali y su heredera al ser la mayor de dos hijas—

—Quiero verla, ¿sabes si es su hija biológica?—

—Todo afirma que lo es, sus padres pasaron su luna de miel aquí, y se quedaron durante once meses, y a su regreso su hija recién nacida los acompañaba—

—Quiero verla, ¿hay algún modo de obtener una fotografía?—

—Calma Renée, no sabemos si es tu hija, no quiero que te decepciones si no lo es—

—No lo aré, pero necesito verla, ¿Charlie sabe esto?—

—Lo sabe desde hace un mes—

— ¿Y por qué no nos dijo nada?— preguntó alterada, ¿Cómo era posible que Charlie no le hubiera avisado?

—El conoce a esa joven y dice que es muy parecida a sus padres así que no está seguro de nada— explicó

— ¿Y la fotografía?—

—No tendremos problemas con conseguirla, el investigador nos dijo que el mes entrante saldrá una edición de una revista de negocios con ella como portada y un artículo sobre su vida—

— ¿Revista de negocios?— preguntó Renée confundida

—Si, al parecer es una excelente empresaria, se graduó hace algún tiempo de la universidad gracias a su gran capacidad intelectual y entró al mundo de los negocios en la compañía farmacéutica de su familia— explicó

— ¿Cómo se llama?—

—Su nombre es Isabella Denali—

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Seattle-Noviembre 2011**

Bella no sabía si eso era lo correcto, pero no quería que su bebé sufriera por la culpa de sus padres, ella tenía los recursos necesarios para cuidar de ella y de su bebé, y aunque sería difícil, no encontraba otra salida.

— ¡Mamá, papá! Estoy en casa— anunció al cruzar la puerta de su hogar

— ¡Cariño! ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste! Te extrañamos tanto— le dijo su madre después de envolverla en un gran abrazo

—Yo también los extrañé mucho, ¿y Kate y papá?— preguntó

—Kate no debe tardar, fue a casa de Victoria a jugar un rato, pero seguramente ya vio tu auto y no debe tardar en venir, tu papá está trabajando, llega en una hora como mucho— explicó Carmen a su hija a la vez que la ayudaba con sus cosas.

Bella había llegado de _"unas pequeñas vacaciones" _como le había dicho a su familia, pero realmente solo salió unos días para despejarse de tanto estrés y después volvió con Edward al departamento.

— ¡Bella!— gritó Kate desde la puerta

— ¡Hola hermosa! ¿Cómo te portaste?— le dijo Bella a su hermana recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos

—Muy bien, obedecí a papá y a mamá en todo lo que me decían y fui buena niña en la escuela— explicó la pequeña rubia

—Eso está genial, y si te ganaste tu premio—

— ¿Qué me trajiste esta vez Bellis?— preguntó Kate entusiasmada

— ¿Recuerdas esa muñeca que querías para tu colección?—

— ¡¿La conseguiste?!— exclamó asombrada

—Sí, y no nada más esa, encontré otras dos que no he visto en tu repisa—

— ¡Eres la mejor Bella!— contestó Kate tirándose nuevamente a los brazos de su hermana

Bella, Kate y Carmen subieron a la habitación de la primera para ayudarla a desempacar, ahí Bella le dio a su hermana las tres muñecas Barbie que le había comprado, pues su hermana coleccionaba las muñecas y ella le había conseguido tres más, todas princesas del mundo; por lo que Kate estaba más que emocionada, solo le faltaban cuatro muñecas para terminar su colección.

Eleazar llegó una hora después y encontró a sus tres mujeres en la cocina, la más pequeña preparando el postre para la cena y las otras dos preparaban la comida.

— ¿Es que nadie me recibirá como se debe?— les preguntó en tono burlón llamando la atención de las tres

— ¡Papá!— gritaron Bella y Kate a la vez que iban hasta su padre para saludarlo con un abrazo

— ¿Cómo te fue Bella? ¿Hace mucho que llegaste?— preguntó Eleazar a su hija mientras que tomaba en brazos a su pequeña Kate

—Legue hace una hora exactamente y me fue muy bien, aunque tengo noticias que darles— anunció nerviosa

— ¿Noticias? No me habías dicho nada Bella— habló Carmen a la vez que se acercaba a su esposo para darle un beso de bienvenida

—No te dije nada porque estaba esperando a que llegara papá, les diré al final de la cena—

Carmen y Eleazar se miraron confundidos y un poco preocupados, pero asintieron y volvieron a sus tareas y Eleazar ayudó a su hija pequeña con el postre. La comida pasó entre risas y comentarios del viaje de Bella, comieron un rico estofado de pollo acompañado de una ensalada de lechugas; al final Bella y Carmen se levantó de la mesa y llevaron los platos a la cocina, los colocaron en el lavavajillas y se marcharon de nuevo al comedor con el postre. Una vez servidas las deliciosas fresas con crema y nuez, Bella sintió que era el momento de hablar.

—Creo que ya es hora, les tengo que dar una noticia, para mi es buena, pero no sé cómo lo tomen ustedes— habló Bella

—Dinos cariño, sabes que te vamos a apoyar en todo— le dijo su padre tomándole una mano para infundirle confianza

—Está bien—Bella tomó un respiro y continuo— ¿Recuerdan aquel viaje de hace un mes atrás?— preguntó ella

—Te fuiste dos semanas y cuando volviste traías contigo a la Barbie del Big Ben— contestó Kate inmediatamente

—Exactamente Kate, esa vez fui a Londres con Edward y Emmett para cerrar un contrato, aunque ellos solo hayan ido a visitar—

— ¿Y que con ello? No me digas que te ofrecieron trabajo y aceptarás— preguntó Carmen con un poco de temor porque su niña se fuera a vivir lejos de ellos.

—No mamá, en ese viaje me di cuenta de que ya tengo veintidós años y no tengo ni novio ni nada, y no quería estar sola más tiempo—

— ¿Te vas a casar?— preguntó Kate

—No hermanita, es algo mejor que eso—

—Me estas asustando Isabella Denali, habla de una vez— pidió Eleazar

—Está bien, ya no me interrumpan y terminaré ¿De acuerdo?— pidió Bella y su familia asintió— ok… en ese viaje visité una clínica de fertilidad, donde me realice una inseminación, yo quería tener un bebé y como no tengo un novio o una pareja estable, pensé que podría ser madre soltera por el momento, me dijeron que podría no funcionar el tratamiento y yo acepté, y hace unos días me hice un análisis de sangre donde descubrí que el tratamiento si había funcionado, mamá papá, Kate, estoy embarazada— finalizó Bella

Carmen y Eleazar entraron en shock por la confesión de su hija, y Kate solo soltó un chillido de alegría y comenzó a removerse en su silla hasta que se levantó y corrió para abrazar a su hermana.

— ¿Vas a tener un bebé? ¿Voy a ser tía? ¿Será niño o niña? ¿Qué es una inseminación?— preguntó Kate emocionada

—Tranquila Kate, respira— indicó Bella sentando a su hermana en su regazo— si voy a tener un bebé y tú serás su tía, aun no sé qué será así que tenemos que esperar unos meses para saberlo, y una inseminación es algo que hacen los doctores para ayudar a las señoras que no tienen esposo para tener bebés— contestó a su hermana

— Si es niña… ¿Le podemos poner Vanessa?— preguntó Kate

—Lo decidiremos más adelante— le dijo Bella guiñándole un ojo a su hermana, Kate sonrió y salió corriendo del comedor con rumbo a su habitación

— ¿Y ustedes que piensan?— preguntó nerviosa a sus padres

— ¿Estas segura de que no conoces al padre de ese bebé?— preguntó Eleazar a su hija

—Si papá, este bebé es mío y de nadie más— dijo ella llevando sus manos a su vientre y pidiendo perdón a Edward en su mente

— ¿Seremos abuelos tan jóvenes?— preguntó burlón

— ¡Pero un abuelo joven y guapo!— comento Carmen entusiasmada

—Eso no está en duda— rió Bella

— ¿Cómo es que no nos habías dicho nada?— preguntó Carmen

—Como les dije, me avisaron que la inseminación podría no funcionar así que no quise dar noticias antes de tiempo—

— ¿Ya te revisaron?— preguntó Eleazar

—Aun no, pediré consulta esta semana—

—Yo te acompañaré— sentenció Carmen

—No hace falta mamá, puedo ir sola—

— ¡Claro que no! Yo iré contigo—

Bella no se pudo negar, ya vería después como le hacía para que su madre no la acompañara, pues una de las condiciones de Edward para dejarla seguir con su plan era que él la acompañara a cada consulta médica y no pudo negarse pues él tenía todo el derecho de estar ahí. La noche pasó entre preguntas hacia Bella con respecto a su embarazo, le preguntaban si ya tenía las molestias típicas del embarazo, a lo que ella negaba diciendo que ojalá su embarazo pasara tranquilo. Pero a Bella le dio sueño y se fue a su cuarto a descansar. No sin antes haber acordado con sus padres que harían una pequeña reunión con la familia dos semanas después para contar la buena noticia.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**¿Qué les pareció? Yo digo que esta familia va a tener muchas cosas que aclarar en un futuro, ¿Qué creen que piense Edward con respecto a la decisión de Bella? ¡Espero sus opiniones!**

**Promocional: Les recuerdo que podrán encontrar adelantos, fotografías y mucho más referente a este y a mis otros Fics en el grupo de Fb Bella Readers (link en mi perfil) **

**Besos desde México, Bella.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mentiras Que Cambian Vidas**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, y solo juego con ellos, pero la trama es completa y totalmente de mi autoría. Por favor, digan no al plagio.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Capítulo 7*

Aquella tarde Edward estaba sentado en una banca del campus de la facultad, no sabía cómo actuar. Tenía dos horas libres, mismas que estaba en aquel lugar, solo, únicamente pensando. Bella ya era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, pues a pesar de ser un año más pequeña que él, ella ya tenía una carrera terminada, un trabajo que amaba, y ahora tenía a su bebé.

Su bebé, desde que vio los análisis en las manos de Bella supo que amaría a ese pequeño ser que ambos habían engendrado, no en las mejores circunstancias pero si con amor. Él quería estar al lado de Bella y de su bebé, y no sabía si podría mantenerse alejado de ellos, no soportaría que en unos años su bebé lo llamara _"tío"_ en lugar de _"papá". _No soportaría que Bella encontrara a otro hombre con el que si pudiera estar y darle la oportunidad de criar a su bebé. Pero ¿sería lo correcto? ¿Estarían haciendo lo correcto?

Bella le había dicho que iban a mentir sobre el origen del bebé, porque no quería que su bebé fuera repudiado por la familia, ella lo quería ver feliz y que la familia lo amara tanto como él lo hacía ya. Pero ¿alejarse era la mejor opción?

Si él reclamaba su paternidad tendrían que decir la verdad, que ellos se aman y que quieren estar juntos que han mantenido una relación a espaldas de su familia, si no los aceptaban tendrían que irse, alejarse de su familia. Su bebé crecería lejos de su familia. Bella tendría que dejar a su abuela, y eso es lo que menos quería, pues ahora que Caius había fallecido Athenodora estaba sola y muy triste, Bella y Kate le hacían compañía todas las tardes, o por la noche cuando salía del trabajo. No podía hacerle eso.

Pero si callaba y aceptaba la propuesta de Bella ellos podrían quedarse, su bebé tal vez se parecería a él, pero eran primos y era posible que su bebé se pareciera a algún miembro de la familia que no fueran sus padres. No creía que eso fuera un problema. Si él seguía la mentira su bebé crecería feliz, tal vez le aria falta él pero estaría para él o ella siempre que lo quisiera. Podría decir que se encariño demasiado y lo ve como a su propio hijo o hija. Y de esa manera podría llamarlo papá algunas veces. Y cuando estuviera más grande explicarle las cosas. Ahora que lo pensaba de esa manera, no se le hacía tan malo. Podría vivir con toda su familia sin dejar de lado a nadie. No sería lo mismo, pero al menos su bebé y Bella serian felices.

— ¿En qué piensas Edward?— preguntó Jacob, uno de sus amigos de la facultad de medicina, aunque Jacob estudiaba oncología y Edward pediatría.

—Problemas con las clases, ya sabes…— le contestó Edward un poco evasivo

— ¿Tienes clase libre?— preguntó

—Si— contestó Edward viendo su reloj— aunque acaba de terminar, tengo que llegar a la clase o el profesor Banner me reportará—avisó recogiendo sus cosas y caminando aceleradamente a su aula.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dos días después de que Bella diera la noticia en su casa, Carmen y ella fueron al hospital, pues Bella no había podido prescindir de la compañía de su madre y acudió con ella a su primer consulta.

—Todo está muy bien Bella, tu bebé tiene cuatro semanas y tiene el tamaño correcto, puedes limpiarte y vestirte, yo iré con tu madre al consultorio para que te dé unas indicaciones y la receta con tus vitaminas— le informó Ángela Webber, la gineco-obstetra que llevaría su embarazo.

Habían llegado al medio día y de inmediato la hicieron pasar. Ángela era una mujer que inspiraba confianza al momento que la veías, Bella supuso que tenía alrededor de veintinueve o veintiocho años. Ella la había pesado, medido su vientre y rellenado su historial en pocos minutos y después las llevó a una sala contigua donde estaba el monitor para hacerle el ultrasonido. Había visto a su bebé por primera vez y Edward no estaba ahí.

Una vez que estuvo lista caminó hasta donde estaba su madre y la doctora, charlaban sobre los malestares que seguramente tendría.

—Ya le he dicho a tu madre algunos consejos para menguar un poco los malestares si se presentan de manera constante, y aquí esta una receta para que comiences a tomar las vitaminas correspondientes, el bebé está bien, pero debes recordar que estos primeros tres meses son una etapa crucial del embarazo y debes estar tranquila lo más que puedas— le ordenó Ángela

—Lo sé, y yo la vigilaré para que todo marche bien, gracias doctora Webber— contestó Carmen

—Solo Ángela por favor—

Bella y su mamá se despidieron de Ángela y partieron a la oficina, pues Eleazar quería ver las imágenes del ultrasonido de su primer nieto o nieta. Carmen conducía el auto de Bella, diciéndole que tendría que cambiar su tan amado Camaro por un auto un poco más formal y seguro, Bella solo escuchaba lo que su madre le decía porque solo podía pensar en si era buena idea o no la mentira que había creado.

— ¡Llegamos!— anunció Carmen emocionada

— ¿No podíamos esperar a que papá llegara a la casa?— preguntó Bella un poco cansada

—No cariño, tu papá me hizo jurar que le traeríamos las imágenes inmediatamente después de salir del hospital— habló su madre

Caminaron hasta el ascensor que las llevaría hasta la oficina de su padre, en el veinteavo piso. Pues a pesar de ser una farmacéutica, Eleazar y Charlie habían decidido comprar un piso en un edificio del centro de la ciudad para manejar desde ahí sus negocios. Cuando llegaron al piso veinte, Charlie estaba por entrar a su oficina, pero se detuvo al ver a Bella y a Carmen llegar al lugar.

— ¿Cómo han estado?— las saludó alegre

—Muy bien Charlie, ¿Qué tal todo aquí en la oficina?— preguntó Bella un poco más entusiasmada de estar ahí

—Todo bien, aunque quisiera saber porque cierta señorita nos ha abandonado estos días y no se dignó a visitarme al regresar de su viaje— reclamó Charlie juguetonamente a Bella

— ¡Lo siento muchísimo de verdad!— le respondió Bella apenada

—No te preocupes cariño, yo puedo esperar— le dijo Charlie en tono dramático

— ¡Son un par de niños!— les dijo Carmen divertida— pero invitaremos al niño mayor a la casa pasado mañana a comer, tenemos una noticia importante— informó emocionada

— ¿A si? ¿No me podrían adelantar algo?— preguntó curioso

—No señor, y nos despedimos porque vamos a ver a mi marido— finalizó Carmen

—Charlie ¿Podría pasar a tu oficina después de ver a mi papá?— preguntó Bella

—Claro que sí, te estaré esperando con una rebanada del cheese cake que tanto te gusta— contestó Charlie un poco preocupado por la mirada que le dio Bella

Bella asintió agradecida y caminó con su mamá hasta la oficina de su papá. Al entrar Eleazar las recibió efusivamente, estaba muy feliz ahora que iba a ser abuelo, aunque un poco nostálgico porque su pequeña ya era toda una mujer. Hablaron un poco y Carmen le mostró a su esposo las imágenes de ultrasonido y Eleazar le sugirió que crearan un álbum con todas las imágenes del bebé, a Carmen le encantó la idea y se regañó por no haberla sugerido ella. Minutos después salieron de la oficina y Bella les avisó que comería con Charlie y más tarde le pediría que la llevara a casa de Athenodora.

— ¿Puedo pasar?— preguntó Bella asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la oficina de Charlie, él volteó a verla y le sonrió

— ¡Claro que sí! Tu pastel está esperándote— le dijo el hombre, logrando así que ella sonriera — ¿De que querías hablar?— preguntó

Y sin poder controlarse, Bella corrió hasta el sillón donde Charlie estaba trabajando con su ordenador portátil, lo abrazó y rompió en llanto.

— ¿Qué ocurre cariño? ¿Quién es el imbécil al que tengo que matar? Dime y seguro Edward también me querrá ayudar—

Charlie dejó de lado su portátil, la acomodó en la mesa de cristal que estaba al frente de ellos y al ver que Bella no hacía más que llorar la abrazó. Nunca le había gustado ver llorar a una mujer, y menos a Bella, él tenía la ilusión de que su hija sería una joven tan linda como Bella y no soportaba verla en el estado en el que se encontraba, pero decidió dejarla llorar para que desahogara sus penas; minutos después Bella dejo de llorar, solo hipaba un poco.

— ¿Qué ocurre Bells? ¿Qué va mal?— insistió preocupado

—Vo… voy a tener un bebé— habló Bella

Charlie se quedó pasmado, la pequeña Bella tendría un bebé.

— ¿Ese es el motivo de tu llanto?— pregunto confuso

—No… una parte… ¡No lo sé!— le dijo Bella confundida

—Explícame cariño, yo no te juzgaré y lo sabes— la alentó Charlie

—Promete que tú siempre me vas a querer y al bebé que espero también— pidió Bella derramando más lágrimas

—Sabes que si Bella, así como tú has confiado en mí, yo lo he hecho en ti y sabes que por esa niña y por muchos motivos más, nunca dejaré de quererte—la confortó Charlie, en respuesta, Bella volvió a abrazarlo como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

—El bebé que espero es de Edward— murmuró, aun abrazada a él.

Su murmullo fue apenas audible pero Charlie lo escuchó claramente por la posición en la que se encontraban.

— ¿Él lo sabe?— le preguntó Charlie separándola un poco de él, tenía que verla a los ojos.

—Sí, pero le he obligado a mentir— confesó ella — y no estoy segura de que haya sido lo mejor— le dijo acomodándose en el sillón.

Charlie la miró por unos minutos y continuó.

— ¿Mentir? ¿Qué le has dicho Bella?—

—Le dije que lo mejor sería mentir sobre el padre de mi bebé, para que la familia no se molestara— Bella tomo aire y continuó— sabes como son, dicen ser muy liberales, pero en el fondo yo sé que nos guardarían rencor, más aun mi abuela Athenodora, ella cree que eso es un pecado y me alejaría de su lado— explicó Bella

— ¿Qué le has dicho a tus padres?— preguntó

—Que mi bebé es producto de una inseminación artificial—

Charlie procesó la información, si bien él era conocedor de la situación en la que vivía Bella, nunca se imaginó que algo como un bebé fuera a resultar de su amor secreto por Edward, él sabía que mantenían una relación en secreto y le aconsejó que procurara alejarse de él, porque, al igual que ella, conocía perfectamente bien a los Cullen y a los Denali.

—Sabes que yo siempre te voy a apoyar, decidas lo que decidas, pero, por experiencia propia, te pido que no le quites a Edward la oportunidad de convivir con su bebé, yo sé que no es lo mismo, mi situación y la suya son diferentes, pero desde que supe que tengo una hija, no sabes cuánto deseé haber estado con ella en sus primeros años de vida, en toda su vida… — habló Charlie con la voz ahogada a causa del llanto que trataba de contener— me perdí la oportunidad de ver sus ojitos cuando despertaba, no pude darle un biberón cuando bebé, me perdí sus primeros pasos, pero ¿sabes que es lo que más me duele?— preguntó y Bella negó con la cabeza— lo que más me duele es que nunca he escuchado su voz llamándome _papá_— finalizó Charlie dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran.

Bella lo abrazó con más fuerza, ella había escuchado su historia, ambos tenían mucha confianza el uno en el otro, y por lo mismo, hacia algunos años que Charlie le había contado a Bella de su hija perdida, ella lo escuchó y le dio consuelo, prometiéndole que estaría para él, que lo acompañaría en la búsqueda de su hija, porque ella lo veía como su segundo padre, siempre alentándola, regañándola cuando hacía falta, pero sobre todo brindándole ese amor que ella sabía que existía y que el destino no le dio la oportunidad de demostrar con sus hijos.

—No le quites esa oportunidad a Edward, él merece vivir esas experiencias— le dijo Charlie agobiado — puedo ayudarlos, váyanse lejos, no digan nada a nadie, sólo no dejes que Edward se pierda de esto— Charlie colocó una mano en su vientre aun plano— porque es lo más maravilloso que le puede suceder a cualquier persona en la vida— finalizó.

Pasaron unas horas más conversando, Bella le explicaba sus temores, inquietudes y por sobre todo sus sentimientos hacia Edward y su bebé, ella quería protegerlos, que fueran felices, y sabía que si se iban eso no sería posible, ambos extrañarían a su familia y no podrían vivir alejados de todos ellos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

— ¿Renée?— preguntó Charlie extrañado al ver en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil una llamada entrante de Renée

—Hola Charlie— contestó la mujer con voz adormilada — Estoy en el aeropuerto de Seattle con Tanya, ¿Podrías recogernos?— preguntó

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**¿Creen que se encuentren con Bella? ¿Qué decisión final tomarán? ¿Les gustó éste capítulo? ¡No soporté más tiempo sin escribir y con amenazas de mi mamá logré que me dieran oportunidad de ocupar otro tiempo más la PC, así que les dejo este capítulo. ¿Merezco RR's?**

**Promocional: Les recuerdo que podrán encontrar adelantos, fotografías y mucho más referente a este y a mis otros Fics en el grupo de Fb Bella Readers (link en mi perfil) **

**Besos desde México, Bella.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mentiras Que Cambian Vidas**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, y solo juego con ellos, pero la trama es completa y totalmente de mi autoría. Por favor, digan no al plagio.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Capítulo 8* Hamilton Enterprise

— ¿Qué haces en Seattle Renée?— preguntó confuso

—Tanya quería conocer el lugar y Phil nos dejó venir unos días, él, Peter e Irina están en Madrid— informó la mujer, ocultando parte de la verdad

— ¿Estas segura de que es por eso?— interrogó

—Si— Renée suspiró— ¿Puedes venir por nosotras o no? No quiero incomodarte, solamente pensé que sería una buena idea llamar a alguien que si conoce este lugar— explicó un poco molesta

—Llego en veinte minutos, las encontraré en el área de taxis— le dijo Charlie

Renée le contesto con un escueto gracias y colgó. Estaba nerviosa, en esa ciudad vivía Bella, y ella necesitaba conocerla en persona, la había visto en la revista y esos ojos verdes azulados de los que era poseedora la gran Bella Denali, le recordaban a los propios, y a los de Tanya por supuesto. Necesitaba encontrarse con ella, que pareciese una casualidad, tenía la impresión de que si la conocía en persona, ella sabría si es o no su pequeña bebé. Renée estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que su hija tuvo que codearla para que regresara al mundo real, pues Charlie estaba estacionando su auto a unos metros de ellas, y no iba solo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

— ¿Qué ocurre Charlie?— preguntó Bella cuando Charlie colgó

Ambos estaban comiendo en un restaurante cerca de la oficina cuando el celular de Charlie sonó.

— ¿Recuerdas a Renée? Te hablé de ella hace un tiempo— preguntó Charlie

—La madre de tu hija, sí que la recuerdo, aunque nunca la haya visto— comentó Bella

—Al parecer trajo a su hija mayor, Tanya a unas pequeñas vacaciones y están en el aeropuerto, me ha pedido que las recoja— explicó

— ¿Te acompaño? ¿No molesto? Quisiera conocerla— preguntó Bella curiosa

—Si tú quieres venir no hay problema, Tanya es agradable y solo tres años más chica que tu y Renée es muy alegre para su propio bien— bromeó Charlie, sin estar muy seguro de que llevar a la castaña fuera lo mejor

—Quiero ir, quiero conocer a la famosa Renée— decidió Bella

—Pues hay que ponernos en marcha, las veremos en el área de taxis—

Charlie pagó la cuenta y se dirigieron al Sea-Tac en el auto de Charlie, Bella iba de copiloto por lo que colocó uno de los CD´s de música clásica que Charlie tenía para ella en su auto, y entre pláticas sobre el bebé que Bella esperaba llegaron al lugar. Bella no tenía idea de cómo eran las personas a las que iban a recoger, lo único que tenía claro es que una era rubia y la otra castaña clara. Charlie estacionó el auto y bajó para abrirle la puerta a Bella, ella tomó su pequeño bolso azul y bajó del auto con ayuda de Charlie, de inmediato visualizó a las dos mujeres, la más joven le regaló una sonrisa tímida, y la otra solo se quedó mirándola.

—Tanya, Renée, ella es Isabella Denali— la presentó Charlie, y Bella les sonrió— Bella, ellas son Tanya— le dijo señalando a la más joven— y ella es Renée— señaló Charlie a la otra mujer.

—Un gusto conocerlas— habló Bella regalándoles a ambas una tímida sonrisa, pues el escrutinio de que estaba siendo víctima por parte de Renée la había puesto algo nerviosa, y como prueba, sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rosado.

— ¿Tienen ya sus maletas?— preguntó Charlie, percatándose de la mirada que Renée le daba a Bella

—Sí— contestó Renée saliendo de sus pensamientos

Charlie y Bella las siguieron hasta una pequeña banca, no muy lejos de donde estaban parados, llevaban dos maletas cada una y sus equipajes de mano. Bella se ofreció a ayudar, pero Charlie se lo negó, él se llevó las dos maletas más grandes y Renée y Tanya llevaban el resto. Ella un poco frustrada decidió caminar detrás de ellos, pero Tanya la tomó por el brazo y la llevó a su lado.

—Y dime Bella, ¿De dónde conoces a Charlie?— preguntó Tanya curiosa

—Pues lo conocí cuando tenía doce años, mi mamá me había organizado una comida por mi cumpleaños y papá llegó con su nuevo socio a la fiesta, y desde entonces ha sido como un segundo padre para mí— le contó Bella restándole importancia

Tanya la miró pensativa y asintió, Charlie y Renée ya habían subido todas las cosas al auto, Renée y Tanya iban en los asientos traseros mientras que Charlie y Bella en los delanteros. Las iban a llevar a una pensión cerca del apartamento de Bella, pero ella se negó a dejarlas ahí, pues el departamento ahora ya nadie lo ocupaba y las dejó quedarse ahí el tiempo que permanecieran en Seattle, iban a estar cómodas y más a gusto que en un hotel o pensión, ellas aceptaron a regañadientes. Bella sintió cierta nostalgia al entrar a su piso, ahí había concebido a su bebé, pero no volvería más ahí en un tiempo, pues Edward había puesto distancia con ella, y solo la llamaba para saber si estaba bien.

—Tu departamento es muy bonito— comentó Tanya, sorprendida de que Bella tuviera un lugar para ella sola y que este fuera tan grande

—Gracias, pero Charlie también tuvo mucho que ver con esto— le dijo risueña señalando con su dedo índice todo el lugar

— ¿Charlie?— preguntó Renée extrañada

—Sí, él me regaló este lugar y me ayudó a decorarlo, aunque la palabra correcta sería colocar los muebles— comentó Bella recordando aquel momento de su vida

Renée vio a Charlie interrogándolo con la mirada, y él solo encogió los hombros restándole importancia, aunque por dentro estaba feliz, recordando esos momentos con Bella.

—Ambas se pueden acomodar en las habitaciones contiguas a la mía, Tanya ¿Te molestaría compartir baño con tu mamá?— preguntó Bella

—Para nada, ya haces mucho dejándonos quedar aquí como para ponerme exigente— le dijo Tanya con una sonrisa de agradecimiento

—Entonces síganme, les mostraré sus habitaciones—

Bella las condujo por el pasillo hacia las recamaras, había cuatro puertas ahí, la del fondo era de su habitación, y las dos siguientes serían las que ocuparían Renée y su hija. La cuarta puerta era un pequeño armario con productos para la limpieza. Bella abrió la puerta de su derecha y dio lugar a una hermosa habitación en tonos beige y arena, solo las cortinas y la ropa de cama tenían un color azul pastel y decorados cafés. Los muebles eran de madera tallada, todos en tonos café claro y beige. Bella les mostró el baño, era totalmente blanco, contaba con una espaciosa ducha, el retrete, un lavabo, un espejo en forma ovalada y algunos estantes para colocar los productos para el aseo personal. Después de haberle mostrado el armario a Renée, la dejaron desempacando y llevaron a Tanya a la habitación de al frente.

Al contrario de la habitación anterior, esta tenia tonos rojos y grises en las paredes, una cama con dosel estaba en el centro de la habitación, la ropa de cama era en tonos obscuros, negros y grises, mientras que los cojines eran en tonos rojos. Tanya quedó muy sorprendida con la decoración, todo era sencillamente perfecto. Bella le mostró el armario y la dejaron en la habitación. Bella les había dicho que en la cocina había algunas cosas para comer, que si necesitaban algo más la llamaran para acompañarlas a comprar lo que hiciera falta, le entregó a Renée un duplicado de las llaves del departamento y se marchó con Charlie, que la llevaría directo a su casa, pues su sobreprotectora madre ya la había llamado para exigirle que volviera a casa, diciéndole que no estaba bien que anduviera por la calle tanto tiempo, Charlie se llevó la regañiza de su vida por parte de Carmen al tratar de refutar sus órdenes.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Tanya y Bella se habían hecho buenas amigas, ella y su madre ya llevaban dos semanas en Seattle, y Bella las había invitado a la fiesta que su mamá organizó para anunciar su embarazo, Tanya y Renée se sorprendieron al igual que el resto de la familia con la noticia, pero después la felicitaron. Edward no había acudido a la fiesta alegando un proyecto por terminar.

En esa reunión Renée se había dado cuenta de que Bella era una joven muy amada por su familia, su madre se desvivía por ella, ni que decir de su padre, ella era la niña de sus ojos, pero a pesar de que querían mucho a Bella, no dejaban de lado a su hija pequeña, era igual de consentida que su hermana, pero ella no encontró similitudes entre las hermanas. Renée estaba tentada a preguntar a Carmen sobre Bella, pero desistió de su plan al no saber realmente que preguntar. Bella sin duda se parecía a sus padres, su cabello caoba igual al de Carmen, con suaves ondas como el cabello de su abuela Athenodora, pero esos ojos que poseía no los había visto en ningún miembro de su familia. Más Carmen y Eleazar le dijeron que eran los mismos ojos de una pariente fallecida poco antes de nacer Bella.

Pero Renée seguía dudando, tenía dos razones para hacerlo, la primera fue porque la primera vez que abrazó a Bella un día después de su llegada a Seattle como agradecimiento, ella sintió algo especial por la castaña, la sentía suya. Y la segunda era que Renée tenía vagos recuerdos de la mujer que salió de la casa aquel día, y su cabello y rasgos eran similares a los de Carmen, aunque no estaba tan segura de aquello.

Pero lamentablemente no podría descubrir más, porque solamente le quedaba una semana más en Seattle, pues Tanya y ella debían volver a Madrid con su familia.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Bella se enteró de su embarazo, y como el riesgo de perder a su bebé ya había pasado, ella volvió a su trabajo con normalidad, pero su madre se había negado a dejarla irse a New York sola y durante todo un mes. Bella le decía que todo estaría bien y que debía hacer ese viaje para arreglar los asuntos en esa parte del país, pues recién había entrado un nuevo cliente a la farmacéutica y Eleazar, menos paranoico que su madre, le había encomendado la tarea de informar al nuevo cliente sobre los temas correspondientes, y para eso debía permanecer un mes entero en New York. Pero su madre le había puesto una condición, debía ir con Athenodora.

Ella amaba a su abuela, pero realmente necesitaba tiempo para ella sola, y había visto ese viaje como una excelente oportunidad para conseguirlo, pero ante la objeción de su madre, ahora estaba desempacando sus cosas en la habitación del hotel que había reservado Eleazar para ellas. Al día siguiente tenía una junta con el cliente, sabía que su nombre era Enzo Hamilton, era de procedencia inglesa, soltero, y dueño de Hamilton Enterprise, una empresa encargada de la distribución de vacunas y asistencia médica a los lugares que más lo necesitan alrededor del mundo. Los habían contratado para la distribución de productos naturistas y que de esta manera la gente no consumiera tantos químicos. A Bella le había llamado la atención la empresa y su labor, buscó en internet algunos datos de la misma y del dueño, descubrió que la familia Hamilton llevaba décadas ayudando a las personas a través de la asistencia médica, al inicio fue muy pequeño el aporte, porque eran personas de clase media, y con el tiempo fueron creciendo, Enzo había estudiado finanzas al igual que Bella, y tras un año de trabajo fuera de lo que hacía su familia, logró conseguir un préstamo bancario con el que comenzó a construir su imperio. Y ahora dos años después era uno de los hombres más acaudalados de Londres y New York.

Tentada por la curiosidad, Bella buscó fotografías de Hamilton, ¡Valla sorpresa que se llevó! Ella esperaba encontrar a un señor de mediana edad con lentes y tal vez calvo, pero se encontró con todo un espécimen masculino. Era alto, poseía un espeso cabello negro, sus ojos azules eran pequeños, levemente rasgados que derrochaban sensualidad, sus labios eran simplemente perfectos, no estaban tan carnosos pero tampoco eran tan finos, era un tamaño perfecto desde su punto de vista, y en la mayoría de las fotos aparecía con una sonrisa ladina. Y su cuerpo era espectacular con los trajes a la medida que usaba ¡Ya se imaginaba como se vería sin ellos! Pues sus músculos se resaltaban por donde quiera que lo voltearan a ver. Ese hombre era perfecto. Y ella pasaría casi medio día con él. O al menos eso esperaba, pues ella era demasiado simple y seguramente la delegaría a alguna otra persona que después le entregaría a él un reporte.

Pero por primera vez, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se había fijado en otro hombre que no fuera Edward, y se sintió contrariada.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al día siguiente Bella y Athenodora desayunaron en el restaurante del hotel, acordaron verse para la comida en un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba al frente de Hamilton Enterprise para que Bella no tuviera que trasladarse mucho. Y así Bella partió rumbo al gran edificio. Tomó un taxi que la condujo hasta el lugar. Al llegar un majestuoso edificio estaba ante ella, pagó al taxista y se permitió contemplar un segundo más el edificio de al menos veinte plantas. La entrada de puertas eléctricas y cristalinas con el nombre de la empresa la recibió, caminó hasta la recepción donde la chica rubia y sobre maquillada que entendía le regalo una sonrisa fingida.

—Buenos días, ¿Qué se le ofrece?— preguntó con un interés fingido

—Buenos días, soy Isabella Denali, y tengo una cita con Enzo Hamilton— contestó ella con simpleza. La chica volteó a verla sorprendida.

— ¡Oh! ¡Bienvenida a Hamilton Enterprise! El señor Hamilton aún no ha llegado pero ordenó que pasara a su oficina, planta número veinticinco— contestó la chica entregándole un gafete con el VIP impreso.

—Gracias— contestó Bella sorprendida por el cambio de actitud

—Señorita Denali, el gafete debe portarlo diariamente durante el mes de su estadía, y tendrá acceso directo al estacionamiento del edificio si lo requiere— le informó

— ¡Oh! Gracias pero no he traído auto— rechazó Bella

— ¡Que tenga un excelente día señorita Denali!— grito la chica cuando Bella se dirigía al elevador

Ella solo volteo la vista hacia la joven y agradeció con una sonrisa. _Eso fue raro. _Pensó Bella marcando el piso veinticinco en los botones del elevador, que como se lo esperaba, ella se dirigía al piso más alto del lugar. El elevador se cerró solo con ella dentro y después de algunos segundos volvió a abrir sus puertas mostrando un recibidor con un par de chicas atendiendo esa ala del edificio. Las chicas, una pelirroja y una rubia la vieron de inmediato, y supuso que la chica de abajo les advertiría de su presencia, porque de inmediato la pelirroja acudió junto a ella, le pidió amablemente su abrigo y ofreciéndole algún aperitivo o bebida la condujo a la oficina que debía pertenecer a el señor Hamilton, le dijo que lo esperara en los sillones dispuestos en una esquina de la oficina. Bella pidió un té verde para pasar el rato en lo que esperaba a su cliente. La joven pelirroja que después supo se llamaba Regina se marchó con su abrigo asintiendo a su pedido. La vio desaparecer tras una puerta, y su atención cambió al sonido del timbre del elevador, pensó que tal vez habría llegado alguien más del personal, pero se sorprendió cuando segundos después un hombre abría la puerta de la oficina seguido de la chica rubia, el hombre no era ni más ni menos que Enzo Hamilton.

— ¿Qué hay para hoy Charlotte?— preguntó el hombre, sin percatarse de la presencia de Bella

—Solo tiene pendiente la junta de las diez con los de la empresa encargada de la promoción de la nueva campaña, el resto se lo delego a su hermano este mes por la asociación con Denali's Industry, y la señorita Denali llegó hace unos minutos— informó Charlotte

— ¿Y dónde está?— preguntó desabotonando su saco gris

—Aquí mismo señor Hamilton— habló Bella llamando la atención del hombre

—Señorita Denali, es un gusto tenerla con nosotros, mi nombre es Enzo Hamilton, aunque veo que eso ya lo sabía— comentó risueño— pero lamento decirle que no tengo el gusto de conocerla, esperaba al señor Eleazar Denali— comentó él— puedes retirarte Charlotte— le indicó a la rubia

—Eleazar Denali es mi padre— contestó Bella

— ¿Así que usted es la brillante Isabella Denali? he escuchado muchas cosas de usted— le coqueteó

Bella por alguna extraña razón sintió confianza con él y decidió que podría entablar una conversación, pero su respuesta tuvo que esperar porque una melena rojiza apareció por la puerta. Elena, como dijo Enzo que se llamaba, dejó frente a ella una taza de té verde, y delante de su jefe una taza con café, y a ambos les dejó una pequeña charolita con galletas glaseadas, que de inmediato se le antojaron a Bella.

—Come una, sé que te estas muriendo por hacerlo— le dijo él divertido una vez que Elena se había ido

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntó Bella con los ojos como platos, _¿tan obvia soy? _Pensó

—No te ofendas pero tu mirada se iluminó al verlas— contestó él

Bella se sonrojó furiosamente, pero tomó una de las galletas y la mordió un poco, no quería verse mal ante ese hombre tan imponente que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

— ¿Quiere que comencemos a revisar los contratos?— cambió de tema ella

—No, quiero que me tutees y que primero me hables un poco de ti— pidió él con una sonrisa ladeada

—Está bien— aceptó Bella— pero si yo te voy a tutear es justo que tú también lo hagas, y solo soy Bella antes de que se te ocurra decirme Isabella— le contestó ella

—Muy bien Bella, ¿Cuántos años tienes?— preguntó

—Tengo veintitrés—contestó ella— ¿y tú?—

—No muchos más que tú, tengo veintisiete— contestó él

— ¿Novias?— preguntó ella, tornándose más roja al darse cuenta de su pregunta

—Tengo a una candidata en mente, pero aun no— contestó él risueño y sin apartar la vista del rostro de ella— y supongo que tú tampoco tienes novio— comentó él

—No— contestó ella

—Entonces espero me aceptes una invitación a comer— pidió

—Tal vez, pero deberás avisarme un día antes al menos porque traje guardaespaldas— comentó risueña recordando a Athenodora

— ¿Guardaespaldas?— preguntó contrariado

—Mi mamá me obligó a venir con mi abuela— comentó ella

—Entonces la invitaremos también, seguro será tan guapa como la nieta—

Bella negó riendo, y dejó la conversación, decidió que ya tendría oportunidad de preguntar por él. Así que tomó los documentos de su portafolio y comenzó a explicarle los términos del contrato así como las ganancias que obtendría cada empresa, pero siempre bajo la atenta mirada de él.

A las diez él tenía una reunión como ya le habían avisado, y ella lo esperó pacientemente en la oficina, aunque ya se estaba desesperando de estar sentada, así que caminó por el amplio lugar, la oficina tenía una hermosa vista de New York, que ella contempló desde la silla de Enzo. En su escritorio había algunos papeles ordenados, una computadora de última tecnología, un teléfono inalámbrico, y un par de portarretratos. El ellos descansaban dos fotografías, una en blanco y negro, que era de una hermosa mujer con cabellos ondulados y ojos tan azules como los de Enzo, abrazada a un hombre de traje, ambos acompañados de un pequeño niño ojiazul. Supuso que serían los padres de Enzo, porque en la siguiente fotografía aparecían los mismos rostros pero un poco más maduros, igualmente abrazados y sonriendo. Pudo notar que Enzo se parecía mucho a su padre, con la misma mandíbula cuadrada y el cabello negro. Pero también tenía rasgos de su madre, el más notable eran los ojos azules.

Pero no tardó en caer en cuenta si él la trataría igual después de que se enterara que estaba embarazada, pues aunque su vientre aun no era muy notorio, cuando se vestía ya notaba algunos cambios, que pronto serian notorios.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**¿Se esperaban eso? Y antes de que pregunten por Edward, les diré que en el siguiente capítulo detallare más lo que ocurre con él. ¿Tienen teorías? ¡Soy toda oídos! Y pues si quieren conocer al guapo Hamilton les pondré fotografías de él en el grupo. ¿Se dan cuenta de que los capítulos están cada vez más largos? ¿les gustan así o regreso a los cortos?**

**Promocional: Les recuerdo que podrán encontrar adelantos, fotografías y mucho más referente a este y a mis otros Fics en el grupo de Fb Bella Readers (link en mi perfil) **

**Besos desde México, Bella.**


End file.
